victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Ganz
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = 17 |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = |Height = |Weight = |Address = |Occupation(s) = |Aliases = |Family = |Friends = Hayley Ferguson |Relationships = André Harris (Crush) |Enemies = Cat Valentine Jade West Tori Vega Trina Vega |Interests = Winning at the Karaoke Dokie with Hayley |Education = |Talent = |Weaknesses = Singing |First appearance = Stage Fighting |Last appearance = Tori Goes Platinum |Portrayed By = Jamie Snow}} Tara Ganz is one of Hayley Ferguson's friends. She is the secondary antagonist in Freak the Freak Out. She, like Hayley, has very little singing talent, although mistakenly thinks she is very good. At first she seemed to like André, as she was flirting with him, but when Hayley started fighting with Jade she turned against him and started insulting Hollywood Arts. She seems to be a fan of Ginger Fox, because at Karaoke Dokie, she and Hayley sing two songs by her. They were easily defeated by the team Jade and Cat in the first singing competition, but Hayley's dad owns the place so he let them win. They officially lose when Tori, disguised as Louise Nordoff, sings Freak the Freak Out, and they are forced to "babysit" Trina. In Tori Goes Platinum, Tara makes a third appearance auditioning for the Platinum Music Awards by singing Give It Up. Trivia *Tara got beat by Tori in two different singing competitions. *Tara seems to be the "follower" of the friendship, as Hayley seems to be the leader of the two. *Tara is one of the many characters that got into a fight with Trina, the others being Hayley, Beck, Robbie, André, and Tori. *The actress who plays Tara is seen in Stage Fighting as "the hot blonde" who Rex sits down next to, although the character is not actually Tara, because she thinks the school is for wannabes. *Ironically, in her audition for the Platinum Music Awards in Tori Goes Platinum, she sings Give It Up, the song Cat and Jade performed against her and Hayley in the episode Freak the Freak Out. *The actress, Jamie Snow, has been in Dan's past show, The Amanda Show, and also an extra on iCarly. *She can be seen sitting in the hallway of Hollywood Arts High School in the episode Stage Fighting. Rex is set down next to her and she moves his hand off her lap. Gallery Hayley-and-tara.jpg Hayley with tara - victorious.jpg Untitled444444444444444444.jpg Tara and Andre.jpg hayley-tara.jpg tara-haylay-dude.jpg 3..jpg 5..jpg 1..jpg 2..jpg Catworried.png IMG 3826.PNG IMG 3836.PNG IMG 3852.PNG IMG 3867.PNG IMG 3898.PNG IMG 3905.PNG IMG 3906.PNG IMG 3910.PNG IMG 3917.PNG IMG 3918.PNG IMG 3919.PNG IMG 3929.PNG IMG 3952.PNG IMG 4010.PNG IMG 4031.PNG IMG 4032.PNG IMG 4034.PNG IMG 4036.PNG IMG 4044.PNG IMG 4048.PNG IMG 4197.PNG IMG 4198.PNG IMG 4201.PNG IMG 4203.PNG IMG 4205.PNG IMG 4215.PNG IMG 4220.PNG IMG 4223.PNG IMG 4228.PNG IMG 4230.PNG IMG 4232.PNG IMG 4234.PNG IMG 4237.PNG IMG 4238.PNG IMG 4239.PNG IMG 4242.PNG IMG 4262.PNG IMG 4265.PNG IMG 4294.PNG IMG 4296.PNG IMG 4311.PNG IMG 4312.PNG IMG 4322.PNG IMG 4327.PNG IMG 4331.PNG IMG 4333.PNG IMG 4340.PNG IMG 4342.PNG IMG 4404.PNG IMG 4405.PNG IMG 4407.PNG IMG 4408.PNG IMG 4412.PNG IMG 4424.PNG IMG 4450.PNG IMG 4452.PNG IMG 5463.PNG IMG 5476.PNG Ganz, Tara Ganz, Tara Ganz, Tara Ganz, Tara Category:Has a darkside